A Birthday Bet
by Connie rose
Summary: Jack is unsure of what to give Katherine for her birthday, and the newsies give him some suggestions. This leads to them making a bet about what he will end up giving her.


**Hi, everybody! **

**So, this is what I intended to write in response to KnightNight7203's challenge. It's short, but sweet, and I think it's cute. It is very different from my other Newsies stories _Heavy Heart, _and it's prequal _Mediator_. I hope you like it**!

**In other news, my school is putting on _Pippin_ as our spring production, and I would love to be in it. But, auditions are in a little over two weeks and I have no idea what to do for my monologue or song. My theatre teacher said to go for a comedy monologue and an uptempo, but I don't know. If you have any recommendations please let me know! I'd really appreciate it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was just past selling hours one Thursday, and the majority of the Manhattan Newsies were sprawled in various places across the lodging house. Jack was sitting behind Kloppman's, methodically scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Whatcha drawing, Jack?" questioned Les, straining around Jack's shoulder to get a peek.

"Something for Katherine. It's her birthday tomorrow, and this was supposed to be her gift. I don't know, though."

Jack held up the drawing, scrutinizing it.

"I kinda feel like I should get her something better. I mean, she's been my girl for almost a year."

"You could get her some chocolate. Girls like chocolate," suggested Romeo from across the room.

"Do you have any idea how much chocolate costs, Romeo?" asked Jack dryly.

"Uh, no. Does it cost a lot?"

"It costs way more than penny candy, that's for sure."

"What about jewelry?" piped up Henry.

"Jack can't afford chocolate, but of course he can buy Katherine a necklace," said Albert sarcastically, reaching across four other newsies to whack Henry upside the head.

"What about flowers? You could just pick some in the park."

"Maybe a nice handkerchief?"

"Or hair ribbons? Really colorful hair ribbons."

"How 'bout a nice Cuban cigar?"

"Race, I am not giving Katherine a cigar for her birthday!"

"If you really don't want to give Katherine the drawing, just get her paper or ink for her typewriter. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. Nice and practical," said Davey, who was in the process of trying to usher Les out the door.

"Come on, Les. It's time to go home. Bye guys."

"See you tomorrow, fellas!"

Davey and Les left, and shortly thereafter the newsies trickled upstairs, leaving Jack to his deliberations.

* * *

The next evening found the newsies in almost the same state as the previous, the only difference being that Jack wasn't present.

"Hey," said Romeo, "Does anyone know what Jack decided to give Katherine?"

"Nope."

"No."

"He didn't mention it."

"I'll bet he wound up going with chocolate."

"He probably got her some ribbons from that lady on fourteenth street."

"I think he probably went with Davey's idea. He usually does."

"Anyone fancy a wager?"

Racetrack was in his element, collect money and counting the odds before placing a bet himself.

Unlike card games, during which Race was a notorious cheater, over half of the newsies placed a bet. The pot totaled near a dollar.

"Can I make a bet? I have a penny."

"No, Les, you may not."

"What's the harm in it, Davey? It's his money."

"Fine," Davey sighed. "Just don't get upset if you don't win."

"I'll bet Jack decided just to give Katherine the picture."

Race made a note of Les' bet on a scrap of paper.

"Well Les, looks like you're the only one with that idea. If you win, you'll get the whole pot, one dollar!"

The rest of the newsies whistled appreciatively.

* * *

When Jack led Katherine in from the rain by the hand later that evening, he was immediately surrounded by a plethora of newsies.

"Jeez , guys! It's raining buckets. I didn't think that you'd object to me bringing Katherine here. It was closer than her place."

"It's not that! We're fine with you bringing Plums here."

"Then why are you all crowding around us?"

The newsies developed a sudden interest in their shoes.

Les was the one to finally ask the question, "Hey, Kat? What did Jack get you for your birthday?"

"He drew me a stunning picture." She said, turning to give him a secretive smile that did not go unnoticed by the other newsies. "Why do you want to know?"

Les did a little dance on the spot.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Jack.

"I just won a whole buck!"


End file.
